Severus Snape conoce a Albus Severus 2
by verbatibisupersum
Summary: Segunda parte del fic "Severus Snape conoce a Albus Severus". Nuevas fuerzas oscuras, nuevos amores, parejas, miedos celos Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.wling yo sólo los uso sin ánimo de lucro.


Severus Snape ahora tenía una familia. Agrandaron su casa en la calle de "La Hilandera" para que los tres pudieran estar cómodos. La pequeña Sarah era cada día más linda y Severus se pasaba los días pendiente de ella. Le cambiaba los pañales con pinzas de la ropa en la nariz para no detectar el mal olor, le daba la papilla haciéndole trucos con la cuchara como si fuese una escoba voladora hasta que llegaba a su boquita, le contaba historias por las noches para que se durmiese y Hermione la cantaba una nana. El matrimonio Snape vivía feliz viendo como su bebe iba creciendo a diario y haciéndose más guapa. Cuando llegó el 1 de Septiembre y la nena apenas contaba con un mes, tuvieron que volver a instalarse en Hogwarts para retomar sus trabajos, así pues Dumbledore y McGonagall cuidaban de la pequeña cuando los padres estaban ocupados. Ambos se sentían como unos abuelos adoptivos puesto que nunca habían cuidado de un ser tan pequeñito y cercano a ellos. Sarah resultaba una maravilla para el castillo. Los alumnos se paraban a verla y admirarla en los pasillos, pese a que a Severus no le hiciese ninguna gracia que se acercaran a SU niña.

-Se parece a Hermione, pero con las facciones más destacadas de Severus-recalcaba Minerva McGonagall mientras la mecía entre sus brazos.

-Es una bendición de niña. Cuando tenga dientes comerá caramelos de limón con el abuelito "Dumbly"-dijo ilusionado Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbly?

-Es un nombre especial para que me llame mi nietecita. Dumbledore serà complicado para ella cuando empiece a hablar.

-Madre mía, Albus, ¿lo dices en serio? ¡Apenas tiene unos meses! No adelantes acontecimientos.

James Sirius había decidido aplicarse con sus estudios, pero no tenía ni idea sobre a qué debía dedicarse. ¿Quidditch? Su padre le había dicho que había que ser muy bueno y que no era fácil llegar a triunfar, pero no había otra cosa que le interesase tanto. Había conseguido arrancar a Hermione de su corazón, porque verla en familia feliz había disipado todo romanticismo. Había sido una ilusión. Debía madurar..."pero no sin perder el humor. Quizá esa sea otra salida ayudar a Sortilegios Weasley con ideas innovadoras"-pensaba.

-Eh, James, ¿vienes esta tarde a Hogsmeade a poner petardos a los turistas?-le dijo uno de sus amigos.

-Oh, tengo que estudiar para el examen de Pociones. Si Snape me suspende, estaré perdido.

-Jo, tío. Me das miedo. ¿Te has vuelto un empollón?

-¿Qué? Nooo, no seas idiota. ¿A qué hora? Iré un rato y después volveré a estudiar-dijo James con esa cara de pillo que en sus tiempos habían mostrado su abuelo y Sirius Black ante alguna travesura.

Albus Severus había decidido terminantemente ser investigador de pociones y pocionista. Dedicaba un par de horas por la tarde al estudio intenso de éstas con la ayuda de su mentor, Severus. Quería lograr grandes cosas y avanzar en la cura de los hombres lobo. El segundo curso en Hogwarts estaba resultando sencillo y su amistad con Scorpius se había afianzado aun más. El profesor Snape estaba bastante ocupado con su mujer e hija, así que su rubito amigo había pasado a ser un hermano para él.

-Albus, mi padre va a hacer una fiesta por mi cumpleaños el sábado. ¿Vendrías?-preguntó Scorpius a su amigo.

-Claro, si a tu padre no le molesta, será un placer.

-Oh, te admira mucho por lo que hiciste por mí el año pasado. No hay problema.

-Ya tengo listo tu regalo, creo que te gustará mucho.

-¿Qué es? Vamos Albus, no seas malo. ¡Dímelo!

-No, no. Tendrás que esperar Scorpius-remató Albus Severus sacándole la lengua y riendo.

Marzo llegó pronto y con lluvia. La pequeña Snape iba creciendo con su piel pálida como la leche cremosa y sus ojos azabaches. Parecía blancanieves con las mejillas y los labios rojizos. "Una muñequita"-la decía su madre cada vez que la tomaba en brazos. Ese mismo mes, Severus estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes de primer curso, moviendo la cabeza en negativa ante los decepcionantes resultados. Sarah se divertía mirándole antes las caras que éste ponía. Quería llamar su atención para que jugase con ella, pero estaba tan concentrado que no la miraba. Probó a tirarle un muñeco, pero apenas recorrió unos centímetros en su lanzamiento.

-Pa...pi-murmulló Sarah.

Fue una voz inaudible. Severus apenas pudo oirlo. Ella se enfado.

-¡PAPI!-chilló.

Severus la miró sorprendido y se levantó de inmediato atónito ante lo que creí que acababa de oir.

-¿Qué...qué has dicho cariño?-preguntó dulcemente a su hija acercándose a su sillita.

-Papi, papi, papi...-parloteaba ella contenta por haber conseguido la atención de su padre.

Él la tomó en brazos y la abrazó con ternura y suavidad. Ella seguía llamándole contenta por su logro.

-Sí, mi niña, tu papi-dijo Severus con los ojos llorosos al experimentar esa dulce sensación de ser reconocido como padre.

Los ojos azabaches de ambos se encontraron y sonrieron. Padre e hija se reconocieron en el iris. Eran felices. Todo iba bien.

En Hogwarts la vida pasaba tranquilamente llena de aventuras, emociones y paz. Los días pasaban rápido.

El tiempo siempre pasa rápido para los dichosos.

Continuará...


End file.
